Conventional solar hot water systems generally transfer one liquid through the solar collector and then transfer the heat from that liquid to the house hot water system through a heat exchanger. The heat exchanger is an expensive item and is also an additional possible source of failure and cuts the efficiency of the system.
The present invention provides a solar hot water heat system which eliminates the necessity for the heat exchanger. The present invention uses a non-pressurized insulated storage tank where heat water from the collector is fed to the top of the tank and the heated water from the top of the tank is pumped out to an insulated pressure tank and then to the house hot water system. The storage tank preferably has a thermo-siphon heating device connected for auxiliary heat. The storage tank also preferably has an insulated divider which is weighted to float on water of a predetermined density. The divider is formed of insulating material and tends to separate the water on the top of the tank from the cold water in the bottom of the tank. Therefore, instant hot water is available at all times.